


A boyfriend full of surprises

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, hes in italy, i cant have enough of them, idk what else to say, its cute, theyre just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: Nishinoya is enjoying his time in Naples, while Yaku worries over the smallest things. Like a fish his boyfriend slipped on
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 27





	A boyfriend full of surprises

“It’ll be fun, Morisuke-kun!!” Nishinoya shouted to be louder than the waves over his head. And still, despite his loud voice, his boyfriend could hardly hear him. And it didn’t at all help the taller libero be less worried. 

“Yuu, what are you doing now? If it’s something dangerous, I’ll kick you in the shins” he took his good old motherly voice to try to reason with the other. 

“It’s nothing dangerous, don’t worry!” the other laughed, but Yaku heard the yelp he made as he slipped over a fish that got onto the boat. 

“Then what was that?” 

“A fish?”

“And how does a fish get under your feet in the warmth and safety of your home?” 

“Who said I’m at home?” a sheepish smile that Nishinoya displayed on his face was audible even through the waves and the quality of the call. His boyfriend only rolled his eyes with a smile he tried to suppress. Unsuccessfully. It was hard to control his face when he was this tired. Just one more hour, and he could sleep. 

“Then?” was all Noya needed to hear to start spilling the truth. He couldn’t resist the motherly strict voice of his boyfriend, and he hated how freely and guilt-free he used it on him to his advantage. 

“I’m on the sea, ready to go scuba diving.”

“YOU WHAT” Yaku choked on the air he sucked in, and now had to hold the phone to his chest until his coughing fit died down. “So. You what?” he asked on a surprisingly low voice, that was more unsettling than any other voice he could have pulled out of his pocket. 

“Don’t worry, I had training, and I won’t go alone!” Noya tried to calm his boyfriend as much as he could before he’d go underwater. But most importantly, he didn’t want him to be mad at him, or worry for him. Not that he wouldn’t at any time they’re separated, but still. 

“I was sure in that. Not even you’re that stupid” Yaku sighed as he grabbed his luggage when the line in front of him started to move. “I have to hung it up no- excuse you, I was sitting right here, if you couldn’t see!” 

And then the line broke. Nishinoya just stared at the phone for a mere minute. What could have that been? Well, he fully knew how well his boyfriend could handle a bumping into him. Or any sort of disrespect. He shuddered at the memory of the many shin kickings he got. Luckily, it still wasn’t as many as his past teammate of a tree got. And Noya was more than thankful for that. 

He didn’t have much time to think about any of that, as soon they arrived to the open sea, ready to dive in. Noya took the waterproof camera he bought just for this, and put his phone away as he got his last checkup if everything was in place, and alright. When it was, he and his instructor could jump. 

The water was cold, even through the clothing. But it was also breathtaking. If he didn’t have his bottle of oxygen, he would have had a great chance of drowning with the first gasp. He pulled his camera out, to take a quick selfie with it, before concentrating on the scenery. 

The sea around them was bluer than any blue he has ever seen. An even deeper blue than what he saw from the plane, in the middle of the sky, which he so far has thought of as the most blue thing ever. But boy, was he wrong. 

A school of bright orange fish swam Nishinoya around, cornering him from left and right as they swam along. He clearly was in the way. The bubbles that suddenly exited the system of his oxygen, that meant as a laugh from the former libero, has scared those fish away. 

At this, he got a smack to his back from his instructor, and dragged him away. It wasn’t the main attraction he wanted to show him now. Though, at this point Noya had no idea what could have been better than the colourful sight of the Mediterranean Sea. He heard a lot of bad about it, saying how littered and polluted it was. He saw no sign of any of that here. And he sure was glad for it. 

In the end, he made more pictures than what he could count. He sure was glad the camera made it for him. He was fully exhausted by the time he paid the last amount for the equipments, and left with a wonderful memory, and basically collapsed onto the bed of his motel room. His head didn’t even touch the pillow yet, he was already asleep. 

It felt like he slept through 18 hours straight. And he might have been. 

The next thing he knew were familiar words whispered in a familiar voice, surrounded by a familiar scent. At first, Nishinoya thought, he was in another dream. But the nagging demand he heard in the voice was too real to be dreaming. Why would he be dreaming of someone wanting to wake him up? Especially someone that felt so much like home? 

“Yuu. It’s time to wake up, especially for you” a very familiar voice has told him. A second later he jumped out of the bed, down onto the person. There is just one person that calls him that. 

“Morisuke-kuuuuun!!!” came the happy shout from the energy ball, that was all over Yaku the moment they touched. “Where! How!! Seriously, how!!!” 

“You think you’re only one who wants to give surprises?” his tone was scolding, yet his face playful, and full of love. Noya loved this duality. “Or the only one who wanted to visit Naples?” 

An awkward giggle came as a reply from the smaller. 

“But! I never thought you’d actually get on a plane and come after me!!” 

“I’m full of surprises, my dear Yuu~”


End file.
